


Everything Sweets and Sugary

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswitch, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, girl Suho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Joonmyeon finds herself drowned in the world of sweets loves and sugary coated words.





	1. Chapter 1

Working in a maid café, Joonmyeon is not one to complain, but she is not one who is easy to get satisfied. She wishes for a better life where she doesn’t have to wear short skirt and tight fitting dress shirt, where she doesn’t have to face the flirty comments from the old men trying to hit on her. She wishes for a life where she doesn’t have to do anything for just one day and get everything served for her.

But reality is real and harsh, so Joonmyeon can only slips into the dress shirt and tries to button it up despite her big chest. She wonders why her body is so plump. Most girls might want to have their body plump and full, and Joonmyeon is not supposed to protest about how her body developed, but sometimes having such curvy hips and upfront chest is a bit too much to even walk freely on the street.  Not to mention that her thighs are some kind of thick.

“Joonmyeon, are you done?”

She whips her head aside, “Yeah, almost!”

“Okay. Can you help me with the tables today? I twisted my ankle yesterday night and I can’t walk around too much.”

Joonmyeon furrows her eyebrows. “Are you okay?” She hastily buttons up her shirt before slipping into the skirt. The fabric swishes around the bottom swell of her butt with how short it is, but she can’t complain. This is the café’s regulation and if she wants to keep her job, she has to follow it.

Once she makes her way out, she meets Baekhyun’s droopy eyes and her own gaze falls onto the loosely wrapped ankle.

“What happened?” She asks, getting down to her knees to wrap the compress around her colleague’s ankle.

“I… slipped on my steps.” Baekhyun answers softly. Joonmyeon looks up at the hesitant tone coming from the other girl, narrowing her eyes at the lie. Baekhyun, the sweet little girl who had just graduated from university, is one timid girl with a very, very bad boyfriend. Joonmyeon once ever punched the guy on his nose for giving Baekhyun a black eye one year ago.

“Are you sure? It’s not because of that jerk?” She asks, tying the compress fabric tight enough. Baekhyun looks away, “Y-Yeah.”

Joonmyeon crosses her arms in front of her chest (in much difficulty because her melons are a bit too much of disturbance).

“You can tell me everything, you know? I won’t hesitate to kick on his balls.”

Baekhyun gives her a shy smile. “Okay. Next time.”

Joonmyeon nods. Okay for this time. Baekhyun makes a noise at the back of her throat, “Uh, Joonmyeon… you might want to stand up from there because someone out there is staring at your… butt.”

With sharp glare, Joonmyeon snaps her head towards where the window is, finding a hormonal teenage boy staring blatantly at her ass due to her bending down and how short the skirt is. She rises up and holds a curled fist towards the boy’s direction, threatening to hit him if he ever keeps that up. The boy flinches and scurries away, running with his face terrified.

Baekhyun giggles softly before moving to the cashier register. 

Joonmyeon sighs. Men always see women as their sexual object, it seems? Well, her name is Kim Joonmyeon and she is going to prove to all men that not every girl is that easy.

Ever since she was a little child, Joonmyeon had always been the strongest one in the whole group of girls. She was a bit tomboyish when she was a kid, playing with boys and then showing them that she was way smarter and stronger than them. She had to get many detentions for showing the boys that she wouldn’t let them copy her homework just because they threatened her. Well, she kicked them and punched them.

Everyone would say Joonmyeon is one sassy girl. Indeed she is, but she is not going to be sassy if someone else won’t try to rile her anger up. She wants fairness in this world, because her life is enough of unfairness. She wanted to study design but she could only afford attending economic. And look where it brought her; working in a maid café, wearing short skirt, holding back from punching flirty old men, and getting low salary?

Such an unfair life it is.

“Joonmyeon!” Baekhyun yell-whispers to her and she breaks away from her deep thought. The girl is motioning to the customers entering the café one by one. Joonmyeon sighs, another hard day is starting.

 “Yes, sir.” Joonmyeon grits her teeth from how the indirect sexual innuendoes thrown towards her. She is supposed to deliver the order for the man with glasses. One quick look, you would never think that the man is a pervert deep inside. Right after Joonmyeon took his order a while ago, she felt a touch on her butt. 

As she puts his order on the table, the man holds onto her wrist while dragging his eyes up and down. He makes some jokes about melon and wanting to taste it, inch by inch. Joonmyeon is this close in pouring the coffee over the man’s head but with one quick look from Baekhyun, she is able to hold herself back.

Baekhyun sends her an apologetic look once Joonmyeon is back near the cashier register.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks her. Joonmyeon shrugs, “It’s not like this is the first. Though I would really like to punch his nose.”

The other girl laughs softly, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. “You can’t treat every man like that.”

Joonmyeon huffs. “Well, not my fault that every man is a jerk. I swear that if the next guy customer is also a jerk, I won’t hold back.”

“Please don’t make a scene,” Baekhyun says, holding onto her arm. Joonmyeon gives her a smirk, “I can’t promise you that.”

When Baekhyun makes a pouty face, Joonmyeon laughs and pats the girl’s soft hair. Right at that time, the bell above the door rings and Joonmyeon goes to greet the new customer.

Walking inside is one handsome guy, looking so cool and screaming ‘rich’ all over his body. Joonmyeon internally whistles at the presence of a good looking guy, since it has been a while since they get handsome customer in this week.

“Welcome to Little Cherry, sir. What would you like to order?” Joonmyeon recites the well remembered lines as she follows the guy. He slips into one booth, putting down a folder on the table, and taking off the sunglasses hanging lowly on his nose.

“Just hot chocolate, please.” The man says, giving her a once over look before moving to pay his previous folder his attention. Joonmyeon internally dances. For once, a guy who doesn’t look like a complete jerk.

“Most definitely, sir. Please wait for a moment.” Then she scurries away to the counter to fetch the said drink. Baekhyun gives her a questioning look once she arrives with a smiley face.

“What?”

“You are smiling.” Baekhyun points out, filling the cup with the ordered hot chocolate. Joonmyeon whistles, “A handsome customer with good enough manner is the reason. For once, I don’t have to face jerk guy.”

The other girl stifles a smile before placing the cup on the tray. Joonmyeon blows a soft kiss to Baekhyun before she lifts the tray to deliver the order. The guy customer is working on some papers on the table, with many lines and little dots, seeming very like music sheets. Joonmyeon steadies the tray carrying the steaming hot chocolate, careful to not make a mistake.

As she nears the table, a hand from somewhere shoots to touch her butt and Joonmyeon squeaks in surprise, losing balance over the tray and dropping the cup down to the table.

It seems like a slowed motion as she watches the cup slowly hits the table, the thick drink pouring out from the lip of the cup. When the cup of hot chocolate topples over, the dark liquid splatters all over the thick music sheets. Joonmyeon’s mouth hangs open in shock and she carefully glances up to the customer.

The guy is staring at the music sheets blankly and it feels like the whole café stops every movement. Joonmyeon scrambles to pick the cup up as if that can help the drink to return back into the cup but the damage is done already.

She stutters, “I-I’m truly sorry, sir! I’m sorry, I just—”

“Fuck! Where do you put your eyes?!” The previously calm guy screeches, rising from the seat.

She pats the drenched music sheets with her cloth, trying to save them but to no avail, it won’t help anything at all.

“Fuck!! This is important, you are so dead! How are you doing your job? You can’t be serious!!!” The guy starts sprouting words with harsh tone, the veins in his head prominent and that shows how angry he is. Well, despite it was Joonmyeon’s entire fault, she won’t let someone talks that harsh to her.

Joonmyeon grits her teeth. “I have told you that I’m sorry!”

The guy’s mouth hangs open in disbelief. “Do you think your apology will make my music sheets all dry and good again?”

“Well, that’s your business, not mine!” She screeches, coming up right into the guy’s personal space. She is not going to back down just because of one mistake. 

The guy pushes a finger to her forehead, pushing her away. “You made a mistake and ruined my works, and you are trying to look all right now? It was clearly your fault, how are you going to fix this right now, huh?”

Joonmyeon can hear Baekhyun’s panicking voices somewhere in the background but she ignores everything for now. She grabs the guy’s finger away and yanks it away.

“You want me to fix it? Sure, okay.” Joonmyeon says with a wicked smile, grabbing the drenched music sheets and crumpling them into a sticky ball, before throwing it into the waste bin.

The guy is watching her intently. 

“There, I fixed it already! Screw you and your papers, shit head!” Joonmyeon grunts, taking the tray and stomping back into the staff room. She can only hear her ragged breathing and Baekhyun’s squeaky and trembling voices trying to apologize to everyone. Oh, shit, she talked too fast. That guy is not decent at all! He can have that handsome face but he doesn’t have the manner at all!

Baekhyun comes limping to the staff room, looking terrified. “You are lucky that the manager is not here for a week, Joonmyeon! Oh, what should I do about you?” She cries, holding a hand over her chest.

Joonmyeon grunts, wiping her wet hands off. Screw that guy, she can deliver a hit where it hurts the most for him!

The guy wipes the excess of dried hot chocolate on his trousers as he makes his way to his car. His works might have been ruined by the feisty maid from before, but he is lucky enough that he has a copy of those papers.

As he starts the engine of his car, a disbelief smirk curls on his lips and a scoff escapes from him.

“Shit. Exactly my type.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Today has been a very bad day. She gets gropes here and there, feeling dirty fingers running along her thighs, and even having to listen to an old man giving her dirty talk that doesn’t sound sexy at all. Her mood becomes worse as the landlord texts her about her upcoming deadline for her rent and offers her a one month free if she wants to sleep with him.

When Joonmyeon thinks that nothing could make her bad day becomes worse, she is completely wrong. Because just by one look to the door when it opens for a new customer, her scowl is back to her face.

There he is: that handsome but rude customer.

Joonmyeon grunts, throwing the cloth to the counter and wanting to leave the responsibility of taking the guy’s order to Baekhyun, but the sweet little girl is currently making coffee for cups after cups. She sighs, feeling her annoyance on the highest peak. With a prominent scowl on her face, she grabs the notepad and walks to where the guy is seated; looking expectantly at her.

“Welcome to Little Cherry, sir. What would you like to order.” She deadpan says in a straight tone, eyes looking anywhere but him. She doesn’t have the time to listen to his bullshit.

The guy chuckles, obviously amused by her. He hums, propping his chin on his palm while gently taking off his sunglasses.

“Nice day, young lady. What makes your mood so bad?” He muses.

Joonmyeon rolls her eyes. “Your appearance.”

He laughs softly, shrugging. “Such sharp mouth you have there. But that makes you all more interesting.”

 

 

 

It’s been a whole week since this guy keeps coming. From that first time he came here and since that accident of Joonmyeon toppling the drink over the guy’s papers, she thinks that the guy would report her to the manager and all.

She clearly doesn’t expect him to enter with his all handsome glory, smirking to her, and greeting her as if nothing had happened. Joonmyeon stares in shock as the man walks to closer to her and places a hand against the counter, as if he is trying to trap her oh so coolly.

“Good day, young lady.” He greets, picking Joonmyeon’s hand up and leaving a quick kiss on the back of her hand.

You know what Joonmyeon does?

Punch him on his gut.

 

 

 

The next day he comes again, he is bringing a whole box of expensive chocolate, especially made for her. Joonmyeon makes a face, completely unamused and confused by the guy’s move. What the hell is this? A trick?

The guy chants some sweet lines along something like ‘sweet chocolate for sweet girl’ and so on. Joonmyeon is too outraged to even listen to him. She chases him out of the café. The chocolate is left on the counter for anyone who wants to try to taste it.

When no one is around, Joonmyeon steals one to try and almost regrets her choice because now she is addicted to the taste of the chocolate. Having money really makes everything different.

 

 

 

The next thing Joonmyeon gets is a bouquet of roses. The guy says something about girls can never resist roses.

With a smile, Joonmyeon accepts the bouquet and the guy looks happy, only for her to scowl and hit the guy with the bouquet until he is running out of the café.

Baekhyun stares worriedly and Joonmyeon waves her off, telling her to stop worrying about every single thing she sees.

 

 

 

And now, seated in one of the booths while flashing Joonmyeon a charming smile (not that it’s charming to her, no okay), the guy checks his wrist watch.

“Can I get the same hot chocolate that you brought to me at the first time?” He says in amusement. Joonmyeon rolls her eyes. “And let me pour it all over you again? Most definitely.”

“Nah, I want it in a takeout cup today. I have to go now.” He mutters.

Joonmyeon looks way too happy. “Already?”

The guy smirks to her, “Why? Already missing me?” He muses, trailing a hand up her arm and she slaps it away.

“I’m missing my freedom from a stalker like you.” She hisses, turning around to the counter to grab the order. Customer is still a customer and as long as he is not yet that annoying today, she will try to be civil.

A cup of hot chocolate in placed in front of him in no matter of time and Joonmyeon lets out a hand.

“Money.” She demands, gesturing to the drink. The guy chuckles, taking his wallet out and handing her a card. Joonmyeon rolls her eyes. “It’s only a few won, why are you flaunting your card in front of me?” She grits her teeth.

The guy shrugs innocently. “What to do? I don’t have any cash with me.”

With a grunt, Joonmyeon steals the card away from his hand and stomps her way back to the counter. What a way to delay his time! Such a jerk!

Joonmyeon goes back to the booth, slapping the card and the receipt to the table and spins around to get away because her work is done by now. She can’t though, because the guy grabs her wrist and lifts her hand up to kiss it.

“I will see you soon, young lady.” He looks up, even winking to her.

Joonmyeon feels warmth creeps on the side of her neck and with enough force, she topples him over by a push on his cheek. The guy groans at the dull pain and she stomps away, huffing in embarrassment.

 

 

 

Tonight is her turn to close up the café. Baekhyun has gone home around an hour ago because the girl’s house is quite far from here and the last bus is only available at that time so Joonmyeon is closing up the café for the day.

It’s a cold night, a bit eerie, and very silent. If it’s in a horror movie, there will be something foreign attacking her already, but this is reality and Joonmyeon is one brave and strong girl so there is no need to be afraid of anything.

After the last customer who is a high school girl with heavy eye bags left the café, Joonmyeon grabs the mop and begins to wipe the floor clean; a duty that the boss requires to the workers. She sighs while moping the floor, suddenly reminded by the text message from her landlord about her upcoming rent.

The damn old landlord is raising the rent payment since last month and she was having a hard time to pay it a month ago. Now, she is running out of money and there is barely anything to eat in her house and now the fucking rent is here. Damn it.

“Where the fuck should I get that amount of money in the span of a week?” She grunts, moping the floor roughly to vent out her frustration. Money has always been the only problem in her life, aside from her super size of boobs, butt, and thighs. Why, why?

 

 

 

“Money, huh?” Someone says and she gasps in surprise, spinning around.

That guy is here, standing by the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Joonmyeon narrows her eyes on him. When did he come and how did she not hear him?

“We are closed, please leave.” Joonmyeon mutters lowly, gazing at him. The guy shrugs, unfolding his arms and only to stuff them into his pocket. He steps closer, uncaring about the fact that she had just moped that part of the floor.

Joonmyeon is this close to lift the mop to hit him but then he is suddenly so close to her personal space, leaning down until their faces are a mere inch.

“I can help you with money, if that’s what you need.” He mutters, smiling brightly. Joonmyeon notices the appearance of deep dimple on the side of his cheek and that’s actually pretty cute but then she shakes the thought away.

“I don’t need your help.” She grunts.

The guy tilts his head. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sur—” She cuts herself off because damn it, she is not fucking sure. She won’t get her salary in another three weeks and the rent is due in a week. And also she needs money for groceries and to send some to her parents, and also to pay the bills. Shit, shit, what the hell is this?

“Hmm?” The guy smiles mockingly, seeming to catch the hesitation on her face. Joonmyeon bites her lip, thinking so hard about what to do.

There is a hand gently prying her lip away from the trap of her teeth. As she looks up, the guy is staring at her mouth. “Don’t bite it. You are teasing me.”

Joonmyeon makes a face. “What?”

The guy smiles, leaning back up straight to stand in front of her with a cocky smile hanging on his mouth. “Right, money. I can help you with that.”

She grips onto the mop. “How…?” Okay, this is desperation speaking.

He smiles in victory. “I can help you with money supply because as you can notice already, I have quite a lot of it,” he says oh so arrogantly and Joonmyeon is this close in stuffing his face with this dirty mope. He chuckles, winking at her. “What do you think?”

“What do you want from me? There must be something as the payment.” She says, narrowing her eyes on him.

The guy shrugs. “Well, I don’t want that much. You can do.”

“What?”

The guy leans so damn close, an arm so quickly circling around her waist down to her bottom. A palm gropes onto her ass, making her flinches in surprise, and then the guy leans to whisper to her, “I only need you, baby, and my money is all yours.”

Joonmyeon feels his body heat against her melon chest and that makes her flushes in pink. She lifts a hand up to hit him but he captures her wrist in one swift move, rendering her powerless. She grits her teeth to him and he even has the nerve to smile.

He tilts his head and kisses her cheek. Joonmyeon’s breathe hitches.

“I can give you time to consider it, baby. Think about it wisely and don’t make the wrong decision.” He muses, creeping his hand under her damn short skirt to pat her butt. Joonmyeon squeaks and pushes him away, her face flushing in red.

He steps back, chuckling at her face before making a salute gesture to her.

“I’ll be waiting for your call, baby. Night!” He laughs softly and then he is out of the café, going back to his car but not without sending her an obviously flirty wink.

Joonmyeon stomps her foot down in annoyance, feeling harassed but at the same time questioning herself on why she is blushing and why the hell her heart is beating so madly.

Something doesn’t feel comfortable on her butt and she reaches down to touch, only to find a name card slipped into her panty and digging into her ass cheek. Her face flushes redder as she stares at the name written on it, thinking about how could that guy manage to put this on her ass.

“I’m going to kill you, Zhang damn Yixing!” She screeches, stomping her feet up and down like a kid throwing a childish tantrum.

 

And from that very moment, everything starts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, perv and flirty Xing! >_< Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure, lady? I can postpone your rent deadline if you consider doing it for me.” The landlord, old and ugly and disgusting, blows a kiss to her. Joonmyeon grimaces and holds a hand up, “No, sir. I would rather work myself to death than to do it with you.”

The old man huffs, seemingly disappointed that she keeps rejecting his offer. “Well, that’s your lost. You better pay the rent in two days or I will have your mouth around my dick.”

Joonmyeon gags at the thought of giving head for the old man’s wrinkly dick. Ew!!

After she slams the door to the landlord’s face, she pulls onto her messy bun while letting out a distressed noise. Where should she find that huge amount of money in two days? Even with her getting random jobs will never be able to cover up half of the rent price.

Asking for help from her girl friends is not a good idea because they all are also struggling to pay for their own rent, and asking for help from her boy friends is an even worse idea because they would offer to pay her if she would be willing to let them fuck her. It’s not even considered as an idea, as she thinks again.

“Fuck this shit,” Joonmyeon breathes out lowly, crumpling the warning for the rent payment. There is no way she can get the money. In two days, she will have to pack up her things and find a way cheaper place to stay. Asking Baekhyun to take her into her place is not ideal, because Baekhyun is staying with her jackass boyfriend and Joonmyeon would just bother them (and tempted to just kill that guy).

Joonmyeon rises up from the cold floor and heads to the small shower cubicle she has in this place. The water is cold and she is nearly freezing, but her head is too hot to even care, busy thinking about how she is going to pay her rent.

The water stops working for a few seconds and Joonmyeon feels herself shivering from the sudden coldness, before the water continues after a short pause. Shitty, rotten shower head.

It’s a pretty difficult life she is having and even the water agrees with her.

She stands naked in front of the half broken, fogged mirror as she stares at her reflection while drying herself with the medium sized towel.

Would you look at her body? She is so curvy and so thick everywhere, she would make a good model for adult fashion. Well, just thinking about posing in front of the camera with minimal fabric makes her scoffs in wary. No, no.

Once she settles into the small creaky bed she owns, her gaze falls onto the damned name card sitting there atop of her comic book.

That shithead’s name is actually pretty nice. Zhang Yixing, huh? It’s clear as the day that the jerk guy is not local and that he is a foreign man, but that just makes him so damn hot.

Wait- what? What is she thinking?

Joonmyeon hastily grabs onto the name card and holds onto each of the tip, ready to rip it into half, but the conscience stops her from doing so.

“Oh my gosh.” She breathes out, reading the guy’s job. Main Director of XYZ Music Company. Wow, he is not joking when he claimed to be rich as fuck.

Damn it. Why does Joonmyeon’s hand move on its own to reach for her phone? Abort mission, abort mission!

With shaking fingers, she types in the numbers and waits for her call to be answered.

“Hello, Zhang Yixing’s speaking.”

Oh my God.

“…h-hello.” Joonmyeon stutters softly.

There is silence greeting her for quite a moment, before a deep chuckle is heard.

“Hey there, young lady.”

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon fiddles with her sweater and waits nervously for the car that will pick her up to start the… discussion.

One thing turns out to another one and then Joonmyeon finds herself agreeing to meet the guy up for a further discussion over this matter. It’s not like she has gone insane or what to even consider this thing, but she is just desperate and can’t find any more idea, to be honest.

A honk surprises her and she lifts head up, only to find an expensive care approaching her and completely stopping in front of her. The window of the passenger seat rolls down and Joonmyeon sees a glimpse of the guy’s smirk.

“Hey, babe. Get in.” He motions to the empty passenger car. Joonmyeon takes a deep breath and prays to God that the decision she will make will be correct.

She grabs onto the car and opens it, silently settling inside without even dare to glance to the guy. She hears a chuckle and then a hand reaching forward, making her reflexively crosses her arms in front of her chest. The guy pauses and then laughs softly.

“Seat belt, please.”

“O-Oh.” Joonmyeon stutters slowly, feeling her neck flushing in heat. The guy chuckles and leans back, smirking.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you.” He says.

Joonmyeon heaves a silent relieved sigh.

“Not yet at least.” He continues, and Joonmyeon throws a dirty glare to his direction, ignoring how he is laughing against the steering wheel.

 

 

 

 

They settle in a private booth in a high class café, a place that Joonmyeon has never dared to imagine entering into. It’s a high class place for high class people and can only be made with reservation. Even a bottle of sparkling water is priced three times than the normal one.

“So,” the guy smacks his thick lips after he sips onto his coffee. Joonmyeon flinches, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

The guy grins widely and there goes his dimple again, making it a temptation for Joonmyeon to surge forward and poke it but she holds herself back because that will just boost the guy’s confidence.

“So, you accept my offer?” He says again. Joonmyeon gulps down her saliva and internally winces at how she is going to regret it in the near future.

“I… What’s your regulation, sir? I- I mean, like, uh,”

Damn it, Joonmyeon! Talk properly!

The guy laughs. “Please don’t call me sir. Just call me by my name. You know it already, right? You have my name care with you.” He winks. Flirty little shit, Joonmyeon thinks.

“Okay. Uh, Yixing, r-right?”

He grins widely and freaking shit, his dimple is so cute!

“True! So, what was your question again?”

“I… you said about… helping me with money?” Joonmyeon asks, wincing with how wrong the words sound. Yixing nods, “Yeah, I said exactly that. You are in need of money, I’m sure? I can give you some money now,” he reaches into his inner pocket and fishes out a checkbook, in which Joonmyeon stops him from doing so.

He looks up at her when her hand lands onto his arm, her delicate fingers resting on his jacket clad arm. He grins wickedly, “Already on the touching basis?”

Joonmyeon quickly withdraws her hand and clears her throat to chase away the awkwardness. “Wait, I mean- what- what do you want? What do you get from giving me money? And don’t give me a reason of charity because I won’t take that fucking reason.”

Yixing whistles. “Such a naughty mouth, you have there. But yeah, if you insist to know,” he crosses his arms in front of his chest while leaning back to the seat, “I’m not a charity guy so yep, this is not a charity. I just have too much money and you are in need of that, so I decide to offer you an agreement.”

“And what will you get from that agreement?” Joonmyeon asks carefully.

He grins. “You.”

“What- like… sex?” She whispers in horror, crossing her arms in front of her melon chest to protect herself. Yixing laughs, choking, and the image of him laughing is actually pretty nice.

“Haha, funny, but no. Not yet.” He sends her a flirty wink and Joonmyeon shrieks lowly, blushing a little. Yixing grins, “I give you money and you give me company. I need someone to be there when I have to bring someone.”

“Bring someone to…?” Joonmyeon asks to make it clear. Yixing shrugs. “Company gathering, a trip, award attendance, just anywhere.”

The answer makes Joonmyeon gulps the bile in her throat. Is this really the way that she will have to take to survive this difficult life?

“You give me company whenever I need it, and I can give you money to compensate it, buy you things you need, and take you to places you want to. How is it?” He offers, leaning forward to look at her in the eyes. Joonmyeon ponders about what else she will lose, if she doesn’t agree to this then she will have a worse life than the current one. But if she does agree to his proposal, well, she still doesn’t know what will happen but at least he will pay her. Oh gosh, that sounds so wrong.

“Deal?” Yixing smiles, offering a hand for a handshake to secure the agreement. Joonmyeon stares at his hand warily and takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the voices in her head.

Once she holds her hand out for a handshake, his bigger one firmly squeezes her hand. He smiles, “Deal?” He asks once again to confirm.

She gulps and, “Okay, deal.”

Yixing smiles so angelically, making it looks so impossible that he is offering her such agreement. He gently holds her hand up, curving her knuckles up and giving the back of her hand a gentle kiss.

“I will give you anything you wish, young lady.” He mutters against her knuckles, smiling so earnestly and making Joonmyeon a complete flushing tomato.

“O-okay.” She says, not knowing how to response to that.

Yixing laughs and gives her hand a teasing squeeze before grabbing his checkbook and a pen.

“So… how much do you need again for the first thing first?” He winks to her.

Joonmyeon prays so hard that this is the best decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, is it the beginning of their "relationship"? Hahaha!


End file.
